fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shocking Stardust Precure
Plot Shocking Stardust Precure Episodes When evil threatens to return .... IDOL TEST START !?The CureStar Company begin tests to find those that will be the legendary idol pretty cures, Hitomi Utakawa is a girl who dreams of becoming an idol pretty cure but she always sings badly when is nervous yet she always wants to overcome their fears and go all out to realize her dream. Movie Shocking Stardust Precure: The Songless Land! The Tale of the Songstress Voice! Characters Pretty Cure Aya Hoshiko /Cure Dazzling - The protagonist of the series, always dreamed of being a idol pretty cure, but has a habit of bad singing when she gets too nervous, yet she says her desire to sing is much stronger in the series in episodes later on we found that several of her predecessors were pretty cure so she has lots of information about the idol pretty cure. She transforms into Cure Dazzling, pretty cure of the brilliant voice, her color is pink, the main song is "Continue to Sing" and her attack is Dazzling Shining. Kaya Aoki/ Cure Siren - The second candidate for pretty cure, always fan of idol pretty cures, so always made classes and courses to improve waiting for the big moment to make it an idol and now one idol pretty cure, was one of the first chosen and did not like Hitomi was chosen as leader. She turns into a pretty cure Cure Siren of melodious voice, her color is blue, the main song is "Happiness Memorial" and his attack is Siren Classical. Hina Makiko/ Cure Dandelion - she was the second to be chosen before Hitomi who briefly knows at the audition, she has a more fun mysterious personality, in childhood participated in various commercials and model magazine but disappeared from the media at a certain age, she always search fun. She turns into a pretty cure Cure Dandelion of harmonious voice, its color is purple, her song is "Purple Emoticon" and her main attack is "Dandelion Capriccio". Emi Misuki : She one of the participant of the test to become a idol pretty cure but failed, she knows Aya from her childhood.Later she becomes a idol pretty cure called Cure Swanny Allies Madoka Recus - is the producer. Chamber - Its one of the mascots. DoLa - She is another of the mascots, is the little sister of Chamber. More4Dream - Its a Male Idol Band and work with the cures. Takuto - The lead singer Villains Kingdom of Darkness Their hideout is a Armenian style castle. DarkMe - A villain who want to defeat the pretty cure, resembles Dark Cure. But later the girls discover that she is an old pretty cure that was expelled from the group called Cure Love Me. Supporting Characters Hikari Takano - He's a friend of Hitomi for several years, he always support her to archive her dreams and not support when she is pessimistic about her talents, he is secretly in love with her. His dream is to become a musician. Ikuto Subaru - Another friend of Hitomi but he is studying in another school, always takes care of her since they were small, he likes to tease Hikari saying that Hitomi and they are engaged even so it was a joke from childhood, it makes the style bad boy and is very popular with the girls, always makes sure to at least keep up with Hitomi to college and get he Other Characters Items *Precure StarNeonPortableBaton - It's like a crystal bottle with a star on top, its the precure's transformation device. They transform saying "Precure Direct to the Dressing Room" *Precure Class Icons- They are special pieces to precure change forms to the glitter form, pop form, cool form and lovely form. *Precure's Cure Microphones - Microphones are used by the pretty cures to sing, when loaded by the power of the song pretty cures can attack. *Pretty Cure Heal CD - they are small CDs that pretty Cure put the microphones to sing, they are transparent color and change color when new songs "should be born." *Precure Pretty Musical Box - A box where the sacred instruments, depending on the color of the pretty cure an instrument is assigned to it. **Pink - Guitar **Blue - Violin **Violet - Piano **Yellow - Bass **Red - Battery **Black - Cello **Green - Viola **Orange - Flute **White - Castanets *Precure Coord Change Box - Is a box that contains coord for precure shows and her battle forms. *Glitter Form - Is the most powerful form, *Elegant Form - It's a form that is considerade the most elegant, they appear jewels *Popping Form - It's center in velocity and agility *Coolest Form - Its a form that is centered in straight *Surprise Form - Its a form that makes the precure coords funny , they can appear a cat look uniform or a devil look uniform,but is aleatory Locations Trivia * They are the first pretty cures beside Cure Black to use black in the precure forms and not be a villain * They are the first precure that uses their powers beside fight againts evil, as idols precure they use the power of the joy of her fans Category:User: NattySakura Category:Fan Series